


The Shadow In The Dark

by Phandom4Life



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (You Tube RPF), Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Beating, Death, London, Love, M/M, Streets, gunman, kiss, shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandom4Life/pseuds/Phandom4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan goes to get some food, for the apartment late at night. However walking the streets, of London is never a good<br/>idea. Will Dan be ok? Is something going to happen?Will he get back to Phil? Stay tuned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shadow In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone
> 
> I decided to fix up my bad, grammar in this story. Though reading this again, makes me want to cry because  
> ahhhh sobs. I might add some more chapters, later to this. Hope you enjoy, reading it.

 

Phil and Dan were out of food, so it was Dan’s turn to go the store. Phil was sitting in the lounge room, on his laptop when Dan spoke. “Hey Phil I’m going out to get, some milk and stuff. Do you need, me to get you anything?”

Dan said patting, him on the shoulder, “No I think I’m good, are you sure its safe to go out? At this time of night, I’m worried something might happen.”

It was only about 9:30pm, it wasn’t that late. However Phil couldn’t, help but be worried. “I’m sure I will, be fine Phil. I will text you when, I am on my way back." Dan said with a smile, hoping that would make Phil ok with it, 

Phil spoke looking at Dan, with a half smile on his face.

“Ok that makes me feel, slightly better.Try to hurry back before, 10:00pm. Remember Louise said she, was going to give us a call.” 

Dan thought good thing, the shop was just around the corner from them. “Sure no problem, I will back in plenty of time. I'll see you soon.” 

Dan waved goodbye, grabbing his black wraith jacket. Than Dan walked out, of the apartment onto the streets of London. 

Dan wanted to make this trip, as short as possible. He hated to admit it but, London streets were just not safe at night. So walking as fast as he could, about 15 mins later.Dan had made it all the way, to the shop. Worst luck though Dan saw, it was closed so he texted Phil. 

“Hey Phil shop is closed, so I’m coming back home. We can get what, we need tomorrow :).” 

Phil had been in the kitchen cleaning, when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out reading, the text message than replied. “Its fine just head back, we will shop tomorrow. Louise will call soon, :) stay safe love Phil.” 

Dan smiled after, reading the message. He kept his phone in, his hand as he went walking back down the street.

It suddenly dawned on Dan, that Phil wrote in his message Love Phil. Dan's heart was doing, back flips...... was Phil admitting feelings for Dan. 

He pondered these thoughts, as he walked. Something didn’t feel, right as Dan felt like he was being followed. 

A few minuets later Dan, was sure that he was being followed. Because all that he could see, in the distance were reflections of the streetlights on the road. Also there was shadow, further back he spotted. 

He didn’t want to text Phil, and get him all worried. Dan wasn’t far, from home now. The footsteps behind him, began to quicken. They were getting closer, Dan knew he had to speed up. Feeling really scared, about what might happen if he stopped. 

Dan looked at the time, on his phone it said 10:00pm. It was almost as if, time had stopped. Because it didn’t flick, over to the next time. 

He was going to, be late for Louise’s call. When suddenly he felt an, arm grab him around his neck. 

Meanwhile back in the apartment, Phil was pacing around. He kept looking at his phone, whilst talking to himself. “Dan is late he should, be back by now, I wonder if I should, go look for him?” 

Phil spoke out loud, to himself not caring what he looked liked. Than Phil noticed looking at the time, on his phone that it stopped at 10:00pm. 

Which was weird, and made Phil panic. Because something was, wrong he just knew it.

Back on the street Dan was fighting off, a strong man with a black robber mask over his face. The man was kicking Dan, and beating him to the ground. What Dan didn’t know is, the man had a gun hidden under his shirt. It was tucked, into his genes. 

It wasn’t like Dan couldn’t, fight back. He just knew that his strength, would not hold out any way. Dan manages to some, how hold onto his phone. He types a message despite, being kicked roughly in the back. 

Clicking on Phil’s name, Dan typed this.“Help I’m being attacked not far, from the house I love u.” He hit the send button, than dropped the phone onto the sidewalk. 

Dan figured if there was any such, a time to tell Phil how he felt it was now. The man grabbed Dan with his arm, flung it around his neck forcing him to stand up. 

Back at the apartment Phil, was going crazy out of his mind with worry, Than his phone on the bench, buzzed with a message from Dan. 

Opening the message, was the worst thing that Phil had ever had to do. Because of what, was in the message. Phil read the message, he didn’t think about anything but getting to Dan and saving him. 

Phil left the house not caring, if the doors where locked. Also Phil called 911 spoke, to the police about what was happening. He asked them to call, and ambulance just encase. 

Once Phil got outside, in the very far distance. Phil could see that Dan, was being held with an arm of another person around his neck. 

Dan knew he had been, bleeding after falling to the ground. He also knew a couple of ribs, had already been broken. He looked down the street, away from the pain that the men was afflicting. Dan saw Phil, coming towards them. 

The gunman however, now took control of this situation. He pulled out his weapon, pointing it directly over Dan’s heart saying. “Stop right now, or I will shoot him.” 

This got Phil’s attention, all Phil could do was stop and stare at Dan, “Please you don’t, have do this. He has done nothing, to you please let him go.” 

Phil said pleading, to the gunman. Phil had tears streaming, down his face. The gunman didn't care, he was now punching Dan again. Dan was crying, out in pain. 

“Shut up none, of this has anything to do with you. I am the one, with the gun. I have the control, I will do what I want.” He spoke in a, stern voice. This shook Phil, as he didn’t know what to do to help Dan. 

The police were, on the way. But Phil feared that, they would not get there in time. The Gunman forced Dan, to stand up. It hurt like hell, Phil winced because he could see Dan in pain. Phil saw blood coming down Dan's, face from when he hit the sidewalk. 

Phil looked around, seeing if there was any signs of help. Angry because he noticed that, there was none.

There were no cars, driving past. All that shone were, the flicker of the streetlights on the road. Phil thought It was indeed as though, time had stopped. Phil could see that, Dan’s phone was smashed. As it as on the ground, with the time 10.00pm showing.  
In the distance you could hear, the sirens getting closer. This made the gunman nervous so, he knew he had do it now or he get caught. 

 

So Holding the gun, to Dan’s chest. The gunman didn’t hesitate than with one massive bang........ the shot flew into Dan's chest. As this happened, Phil had been looking at Dan saying I love you. 

 

It felt so loud, it was almost like it could have been heard; all over London. Now Phil dashed forward as, Dan fell to the ground. Phil caught Dan as, he was about to collide with the pavement. Phil used his hand, to stop the blood flow. 

The bullet did not get, Dan’s heart but it was rather close. The gunman took off in a hurry, fading into the shadow as he ran down the street. Phil couldn't, do anything to stop the guy so he focused on Dan. 

“Dan talk to me, help is on the way. Just listen you can hear, the sirens you just have to hold on. Please I can’t do, this with you.” Phil said as his tears, were somehow doubling in size. They landed on, Dan as he talked. 

Dan was in so much pain, from the blood coming out of his chest wound. It flowed out, onto Phil’s hand. “I’m sorry……….. I try to get back. I love you I’m sorry, it took so long.” 

Phil was completely, breaking down. Because Dan was dying, he had to say everything now. “Please don’t go, it won’t be the same with out you. I love you so much, Dan ……… I’m sorry I couldn’t save you.” 

He had come to terms, with that help wasn’t coming fast enough; Dan was going to die right, then and there that night in Phil’s arms. 

With out saying any more words, because Dan now kept whimpering in pain. Phil looked into his eyes, one last time and kissed him goodbye. 

As they kissed neither one, of them held back, despite the pain Dan was in. He wanted Phil to know, how much he loved him. 

The kiss was magical as Phil, felt Dan's soft lips against his. It was ever so gentle yet, it felts so good. The warmth of the kiss, faded as Dan felt as his world go to black. 

Phil noticed that Dan had, stopped kissing him back. As Dan's arms had dropped, to the ground. He knew that Dan, was now passed on. Or at least it seemed that, way to Phil.

Just then all the sirens, had stopped because they had arrived. The crime scene was harrowing, most of them just stood watching. Feeling like, they were too late. 

Phil held Dan’s body and, wasn’t going to let go of it. He looked up to the sky, his face pale and white. 

Tears frozen to his face, because of the cold air. Phil let out one giant, gut-wrenching scream of a broken heart. “Dannnnnnnnnnnnn, NOOOOOOOOO.” Was all that Phil had screamed, out for the world to hear. That one night changed the world forever, no one would be the same again. 

As Daniel James Howell had died, that night at 10:00pm. He was known to, all as a friend, lover, talented person but most of all heart of the internet. 

 

When the scene faded to black and white, a song played in the far of distance.

(When the evening shadows, and the stars appear. There is no one they’re, to dry your tears. I would hold you for a million years, to make you feel my love. )

 


End file.
